Bg Academy Graduate
Academy Graduate You attended a prestigious Academy or University. Your family was wealthy and powerful enough to gain your entrance or perhaps through luck and talent you caught the eye of a patron who paid your way or sponsored a scholarship for you. You learned a great deal at university and your classmates were the sons of Kings, Merchants, and Powerful Wizards. While the skills you gained will stand you in good stead through the rest of your life, it is the friendships you formed that you treasure the most. Skill Proficiencies Insight, History or Arcana Tool Proficiencies One type of Gaming Set Languages One of Choice Equipment A Diploma scroll in a case, a set of fine clothes, a set of scholarly robes, a gaming set, and a book with notes scribbled in the margins, a ring with your schools crest, and a belt pouch with 10 gp. Customization Major Choose or roll on the table to determine what your degree is in: 1 Philosophy 2 Statecraft 3 History 4 Medicine 5 Engineering 6 Magic Feature Alumni Attending a great University forms bonds that last a lifetime. It forms a common experience that links graduates even of different generations. In any large town or hall of power you will be able to find a fellow alumnus who will be willing to at least listen to whatever you propose. They are under no obligation to help you, certainly not at risk to themselves, but you can at very least get a foot in the door. If they are wealthy enough they will be happy to host you and your party for a few days to swap tales and gossip about the old Alma Matter. You may occasionally be approached by fellow alums who wish to ask you for favors. You are not obliged to help, but if you don’t word will spread along the school network, and your reputation will suffer. Suggested Characteristics University graduates are the elite of the world and they know it. They know how the world works and they have the ears of those in power. Their classmates included Princes and the sons of powerful bureaucrats. They studied Tactics and Spellcraft and argued Philosophy with summoned outsiders. They can accomplish great things but may fall prey to over ambition. Personality Trait 1 Pedant - Grammatical correctness and syntactic precision are the keys to effective communication. You shall correct errors wherever you perceive them. 2 Snob - It's really quite charming that this city permits the lower classes to use the same streets as their betters, but must they really be permited on the sidewalks? 3 Gourmand - You have aquired a taste for the finer things in life and have been exposed to the cuisines of a wider world. And you want more. 4 Social Climber - Your origins may be humbler than those of your class mates but that's not going to hold you back. Titles can be bought or married into. 5 Rake - Wine, Women and Song. If only people would just leave you to your pleasures you wouldn't really need to stab anyone. 6 Life of the Party - Hail fellow well met! Come pour your self a glass and join the company. Ideal 1 Tradition - The wisdom of the ancients is not to be improved upon. 2 Progress - Oh yes it is. 3 Ambition - History remembers the great, and you want to be remembered. 4 Invention - Mordenkainen is not the only one who can pen a new spell. 5 Art - Through the eyes and hand of an artist the beauty of even a mundane object can be shown. 6 Statesman - The game of Kings and powers is not for the faint hearted. And you are not faint hearted. Bond 1 I would do anything for a classmate. 2 I am a firm believer in a cause I learned of at University. 3 I am a loyal servant of my King and Country 4 I am eternally grateful to the Patron who guided me through school. 5 History must be chronicled and preserved at all costs. 6 Magic is a force that can make the world a better place. Flaw 1 Elitest - Who on earth gave this peasant the idea that peasants can have ideas? 2 Ambitious - I will achieve great things, whatever the cost. 3 Schemer - Why go to the trouble yourself when a whisper in the right ear can do it for you? 4 Practical Joker - Well if he can't take a joke, he shouldn't have become an Ambassador. 5 Plagarist - Of course it's my own work, what do youi take me for! 6 The fools! I’ll show them all! Variant Could also work for a Preperatory Academy or Highschool, or a school of Wizardry perhaps. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=11&catid=1#ixzz3eyZiA5nb